When mixing two materials of different ingredients (cosmetics, etc.) in advance, a problem that these materials deteriorate due to chemical reaction in the mixed state or the performance is remarkably degraded may occur. If the user uses the materials by mixture after preparing and storing two containers, respectively, there arises a problem caused by the inconvenience in use.
In order to solve these problems, a receptacle for mixing different materials having a configuration capable of mixing two materials by the operation of the user after separating and storing two materials in one receptacle is devised and used.
FIGS. 4 and 5 are cross-sectional views of a conventional container of mixing different materials.
The conventional container for mixing different materials, as shown in these drawings, includes: a container body portion 111, in which a container storage space 111a is formed and a container opening 111b is formed at an upper end thereof; s shoulder portion 113 coupled to an upper end of the container body portion 111; an inner cap 112 formed integrally with the shoulder portion 113; a container cap 118 coupled to the shoulder portion 113; a push button 114 disposed on the upper side of the inner cap 112; a pressure tube 119 coupled to the bottom surface of the push button 114; a cylinder 150 installed to communicate with the container storage space 111a; a pumping portion 140 interposed between the cylinder 150 and the push button 114; and a secondary storage space portion 160 provided with an auxiliary storage space body portion 161 coupled to the cylinder 150.
The inner cap 112 is formed with a cap hole 112a in a central region thereof.
The inner cap 112 having such a configuration is coupled to the shoulder portion 113 so that the cap hole 112a communicates with the container storage space 11a. 
The push button 114 is formed with a “¬”-shaped button flow path 114a which connects the bottom surface and the side surface. The push button 114 can move along the height direction of the container body portion 111.
The pressure tube 119 is formed so as to communicate with the button flow path 114a and the cap hole 112a. 
The cylinder 150 is formed with a narrowed portion 151 on a bottom region thereof.
The narrowed portion 151 is formed with a through hole 151a on the bottom surface thereof and a cylinder engaging shoulder 151b is formed on the inner surface thereof. The pumping portion 140 includes: a ring-shaped pumping piston 141 installed in the cylinder 150; an operating shaft 145 installed to enter into the pressure tube 119 through the pumping piston 141; an operating rod 146 installed in the operating shaft 145; an opening and closing recessed groove portion 147 formed at the lower end of the operating rod 146; a straw support tube 148 installed so that the upper end thereof reaches the bottom surface of the opening and closing recessed groove portion 147 and the lower end thereof passes through the through hole 151a to be exposed to the outside of the cylinder 150; a straw 149 installed inside the straw support tube 148; and a return spring 144 installed to support both ends thereof by the push button 114 and the inner cap 112.
The pumping piston 141 is installed to be in close contact with the inner surface of the cylinder 150 such that an intermediate storage chamber 150a is formed between the bottom surfaces of the cylinder 150.
In addition, the pumping piston 141 is installed in the cylinder 150 to be spaced apart from the lower end of the pressure tube 119.
Accordingly, when lowering the pressure tube 119 by pressurizing the push button 114, the pumping piston 141 is lowering alone by the distance that the pressure tube 119 is spaced apart from the pumping piston 141, and then can be lowered together with the pressure tube 119.
The operating shaft 145 includes a linear operating shaft body portion 145b and a stem 145c formed at the lower end of the operating shaft body portion 145b. 
The inner space of the operating shaft body portion 145b becomes the operating shaft flow path 145a. 
The stem 145c pressurizes the pumping piston 141 upward during a lifting operation.
The operating shaft 145 having such a configuration is installed such that the stem 145c passes through the pumping piston 141 and the operating shaft body portion 145b is coupled to the pressure tube 119. In this way, the operating shaft 145 can move up and down together with the pressure tube 119.
The opening and closing recessed groove portion 147 is formed with a plurality of opening and closing recessed groove flow path forming protrusions 147a protruding along the longitudinal direction on the upper side of the outer surface thereof.
The opening and closing recessed groove flow path forming protrusions 147a are spaced apart from each other, and thus the opening and closing recessed groove flow path is formed in a space between the opening and closing recessed groove flow path forming protrusions 147a. 
The straw support tube 148 is formed with a plurality of support tube flow path forming protrusions 148a protruding along the longitudinal direction on the upper side of the outer surface thereof.
The support tube flow path forming protrusions 148a are spaced apart from each other, and thus a support tube flow path is formed in a space between the support tube flow path forming protrusions 148a. The return spring 144 is installed so that both ends thereof are supported by the push button 114 and the inner cap 112.
The auxiliary storage space portion 160 is provided with an auxiliary storage space sealing plate portion 162 formed at the lower end of the straw support tube 148 in addition to the auxiliary storage space body portion 161.
The auxiliary storage space sealing plate portion 162 is formed to be disposed perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction of the straw support tube 148.
The auxiliary storage space body portion 161 has a configuration capable of forming a closed space in cooperation with the straw supporting tube 148, the auxiliary storage space sealing plate portion 162, and the cylinder 150.
The operation of a conventional container for mixing different materials having such a configuration will be described herein with reference to FIGS. 6 and 7. For convenience of explanation, it is assumed that the liquid cosmetics are stored in the inner space of the container body portion 111, that is, the container storage space 111a, and the powdered cosmetics are stored in the auxiliary storage space portion 160.
When first pressurizing the push button 114 downward, the pressure tube 119 is lowering alone by a distance spaced apart from the pumping piston 141, and then the pressure tube 119 is lowering together with the pumping piston 141. When the push button 114 is pressurized, an elastic force is accumulated in the return spring 144.
When the pressure tube 119 is lowering, the opening and closing recessed groove portion 147 and the straw support tube 148 are also lowered. Here, the lowering of the opening and closing recessed groove portion 147 is achieved such that the opening and closing recessed groove flow path forming protrusions 147a cross the cylinder engaging shoulder 151b. 
When the straw support tube 148 is lowering, the auxiliary storage space sealing plate portion 162 is also lowered so as to cross the lower end of the auxiliary storage space body portion 161.
When the auxiliary storage space sealing plate portion 162 is lowering, powdered cosmetics stored in the auxiliary storage space portion 160 and liquid cosmetics stored in the container storage space 111a are mixed (see FIG. 7).
Next, when the pressure applied to the push button 114 is releasing, the push button 114 lifts to the original position by elastic force accumulated in the return spring 144. When the push button 114 is lifted, the operating shaft 145 and the pumping piston 141 are lifted and the operating shaft flow path 145a is closed by the pumping piston 141.
When the operating shaft 145 is lifted, the operating rod 146 and the opening and closing recessed groove portion 147 are also lifted. Here, the lifting distance between the operating rod 146 and the opening and closing recessed groove portion 147 is limited by the engagement action between the opening and closing recessed groove flow path forming portion 147a and the cylinder engaging shoulder 151b. 
When the operating rod 146 and the opening and closing recessed groove portion 147 are lifted, the groove bottom surface of the opening and closing recessed groove portion 147 and the upper end of the straw 149 are spaced apart from each other, and thus the container storage space 111a is connected to the intermediate storage chamber 150a through the opening and closing recessed groove flow path, which is formed in a space between the straw 149 and the opening and closing recessed groove flow path forming protrusion portions 147a, and the support tube flow path, which is formed in a space between the straw 149 and the support tube flow path forming protrusions 148a. 
In this way, when the container storage space 111a is connected to the intermediate storage chamber 150a, the operating shaft 145 is lifted to generate a negative pressure in the intermediate storage chamber 150a, and the mixed cosmetics in the container storage space 111a flow into the intermediate storage chamber 150a through the support tube flow path (see FIG. 8).
Next, when the push button 114 is pressed downward, the pressure tube 119 is lowering alone by a distance spaced apart from the pumping piston 141, and then the pressure tube 119 is lowering together with the pumping piston 141.
The operating shaft flow path 145a communicates with the intermediate storage chamber 150a while the pressure tube 119 is lowering alone by the distance spaced apart from the pumping piston 141.
When the operating shaft flow path 145a communicates with the intermediate storage chamber 150a, the mixed cosmetics in the intermediate storage chamber 150a sequentially pass through the operating shaft flow path 145a, the pressure tube 119, and the button flow path 114a to be discharged to the outside.
On the other hand, when the push button 114 is lowering, the return spring 144 accumulates elastic force.
Next, when the pressing force to the push button 114 is released, the push button 114 is lifted to the original position by the elastic force accumulated in the return spring 144.
When the push button 114 is raised, the operating shaft 145 and the pumping piston 141 are lifted, and the operating shaft flow path 145a is closed by the pumping piston 141.
When the operating shaft 145 is lifted, a negative pressure is generated in the intermediate storage chamber 150a, and the mixed cosmetics in the container storage space 111a flow into the intermediate storage chamber 150a. 
A conventional receptacle for mixing different materials having the above-described configuration is disclosed in a Utility Model Application No. 2002-0015583 (Title of Utility Model: MIXED COSMETIC CONTAINER).
However, according to the conventional container for mixing different materials, since different materials are mixed by a method of lowering the auxiliary storage space sealing plate portion 162 though the operating rod 146, the opening and closing recessed groove portion 147, and the straw support tube 148, which are installed in the cylinder 150, there has been a problem in that the configuration for mixing different materials is complicated and the product is difficult to assemble.
Since the operating rod 146, the opening and closing recessed groove portion 147, and the straw support tube 148 are disposed in the cylinder 150, there has been a problem in that the size of the intermediate storage chamber 150a is reduced due to the configuration of mixing different materials.